Oblivious
by Brielle Howls
Summary: To some people imperfections are perfection, flaws make them perfect. 5 cats will go on a journey not meant for them, and a story deeper than anyone wanted to know about is uncovered. To stop a killer, what must you become? In the end, we're all oblivious to what will happen, and that just might be what we need.


_**Oblivious - Prologue**_

As she bounded through the trees, without a care, she was oblivious to the shadows chasing her. Shadow's might not be the accurate term, as a strikingly pale figure was trailing her quietly. As dawn broke through the sky, a small pang told her something was off, she dismissed it as fatigue. The strange haunting feeling was hanging over her head, it seemed getting more intense as the sun rose higher, still she dismissed it. When she finally stopped to take a rest in the shadows, the feeling stayed. She looked around, wondering what it could be. A figure appeared before her, she startled, fur puffing up. They approached her, pale blue eyes studying her as if she was prey, and they the hunter. The most haunting part was how emotionless their eyes were, almost as if their very soul had been ripped out and set aside. The cat's stood there, staring into each other's eyes in what would seem to be a staring competition, when the pale figure moved closer. Slowly. As if they had all the time in the world. The she cat backed away, right into a tree. She tried to dart away but got stopped by claw slashes to the nose and ears. She quivered as close to the tree as she could get until the figure stood above her, the sunrise making the scene almost beautiful. Such a pale figure against such vibrant colours. This was the last thing she saw, claws ripped into her throat as she silently cried out, choking on blood.

"Where's momma?" a kit asked her father. "It's ok, I'm sure she'll be back soon." he replied and the kit, already distracted, went off to play mossball with her siblings. The father, a large brown tabby, looked slightly worried, but his mate had been hunting last night and probably was just about to come back. A cat dashed into camp screaming _**HELP!**_ Cats rushed to her asking what was wrong, she was on the ground sobbing now, an absolute mess. The previously mentioned brown tabby ran up to his mate and tried to soothe her. After what felt like hours but was only minutes, she was calm enough to gasp out a few words. "Twoleg border clearing, Rosetail." before collapsing into sleep. The medicine cat asked a few cats to bring her to the den and the clan leader instructed a patrol be sent out to look for Rosetail. "That must have been really bad if Hawkfur went into shock." someone commented and the leader grimaced, "That's what I'm afraid of."

~ ~ ~ ~  
They couldn't bring her body back to camp, it was too far and the path was near impossible to get through. They held vigil that night, the entire camp was there, after all Rosetail was their deputy for moons upon moons. Her three children Nightpaw, Breezekit, and Leafkit all stood there, although Breezekit and Leafkit did not yet know what death was, they would realize all too soon that their mother would not return. Whilst they wondered why everyone was so sad, and why mother hadn't returned, someone ushered them back into the nursery and they quickly fell asleep, dreaming of a day when they would be apprentices, oblivious to the future they would have. Outside the nursery a certain darkness hung over everyone's heads, this had been murder, and someone would pay. The question is, will it be the murderer or the clans?

~ ~ ~ ~  
_**Hi guys, **_

_**So I have no idea why I did this, I haven't even read warriors in months, makes me a bit of a mousebrain doesn't it? Well either way I hope you enjoy this, I plan to try to update… when I remember to write this. Such a good schedule I have. Ok well… uh yeah thanks for reading I hope you like it. If you don't thats also ok. This is my first time trying this and this note has gotten really long so uh**_

_**Bye, I appreciate it, Brielle  
P.S. I forget im writing about cats sometimes so if there's human pronouns etc. just tell me and I'll try to fix it**_


End file.
